


Collapse

by cecaniah



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: Sehyuk comes home after spending four nights in a hospital and Sangdo promises to take care of him.





	

 

 

It’s two in the morning when the door cracks open, followed by hurried footsteps and a noisy breathing. Raising his eyes from his cell phone, Sangdo peers at the figure and sighs, getting up.

 

“You can turn the lights on, Sehyuk. The boys are sleeping.” Sangdo says in a low, though clear voice, and soon enough the living room is bright, allowing him to see his boyfriend standing right in front of the window, carrying a bag with his clothes in his hand. 

 

Slowly, Sangdo walks to him, staring at him and not bothering when Sehyuk breaks their eye contact. He reaches for his hand, feeling how cold it is, how rigid his skin is. As he analyzes his face, he realizes the signs of exhaustion, the dark circles that can’t be erased with makeup, the pale coloration of his cheeks. Bringing his palm closer to his face, he notices the purple mark on the back of it, and he kisses it gently, tenderly. 

 

“It’s the third time in a month, Sehyuk.” His tone is soft rather than scolding, and Sehyuk curses silently at himself for preoccupying him. “Hansol cried all night because he’s afraid of what might happen to you.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen.” Sehyuk assures him, leaning into the touch and suddenly he feels a bit lighter; Sangdo has this power of making things get better in an instant, as though he snaps his fingers and magically fix all his problems. 

 

“You collapsed in practice. You wouldn’t wake up.” He points out, absently running his thumb over his bony cheeks. “Byungjoo and Jiho had to carry you to the hospital. Isn’t that bad enough, love?”

 

“I… It’s just complicated.” He breathes out, relaxing under his touch. At that moment, he doesn’t feel as if he’s spent the last three days in a hospital, with an IV in his arm, trying to recover from his breakdown.

 

“You need to rest, to eat and to drink water properly. It’s actually simple.” Sangdo speaks, tracing his jawline with his fingertips. “I’m not mad at you for not taking care of yourself. I’m mad because you didn’t trust me to do so.” 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Sehyuk finally gazes at him, and he’s a bit surprised when he doesn’t see the look of betrayal he was expecting to find; Sangdo is smiling delicately, mothering Sehyuk, even though he is his hyung. 

 

“Promise me you will let me help. I don’t want to be woken up because you pass out again.” 

 

It seems like an easy promise, indeed, but Sehyuk fidgets awkwardly as he thinks about it. He doesn’t like worrying his boyfriend, and he actually ended up scaring all his members to death. He knows how sensitive Hansol is and after being taken to the hospital for three times in a row, it’s natural that they would think that something serious was happening to him. As the leader, Sehyuk has several responsibilities, has to carry on his shoulders all the weight of a whole group, of their success, twelve boys depending on him; and yet, he can’t even take care of himself right. 

 

“I… I am sorry.” He mutters, gripping his free hand and squeezing it. “I promise I will let you help me. I can’t do it by myself.”

 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it, okay? We are a team.” Sangdo says, he knows Sehyuk uses to think of himself as a weak man. When Sehyuk nods in agreement, he smiles satisfied and pulls him to their room, turning the lights off and lying down on the bed. Carefully, Sangdo wraps his arms around Sehyuk, keeping him close. “Do you know how scared I was? Don’t you do that to me again.” 

 

Turning around and facing him, Sehyuk hums in answer, searching for his lips. He kisses him desperately, after being away from him for four nights he feels needy and he’s missed him so much. His tongue feels cold against his own but he pays no mind, loving how welcoming his mouth feels, how their lips match perfectly to each other. 

 

Usually, Sangdo takes a long time to move on, but today he feels especially aroused when Sehyuk plays with his lower lip. The smaller is teasing him, apologizing in his own way and wanting to make up to him. Sehyuk is on top of him now, peppering kisses over his face and his jaw, going down to his neck and dragging his wet lips over his throat. It’s enough to get a hoarse groan from Sangdo and that noise turns Sehyuk on; he needs to hear more of it and he sucks all over his neck, being careful not to leave a mark, but harsh enough to momentarily bruise it. 

 

The room gets too hot and even the mild breeze annoys him, so Sehyuk reaches for the hem of his own shirt, taking it off, kissing the taller man as he does the same. He runs his fingers over his chest, and he loves how he is tanned, as if the sun has kissed his body. His mouth is claimed once again and this time Sangdo tangles his hand in his hair, moving around so he’s on top now, and he starts spreading open mouthed kisses over his collarbones. 

 

“I’m going to feed you and force you to eat more than Hansol.” Sangdo whispers as he notices how thin he is and Sehyuk chuckles graciously, nodding. His eyes are closed as Sangdo explores his torso, his tongue dangerously close to his nipples and he can’t help a moan when he sucks the pink nub. Sehyuk already can feel his stomach growling in anxiety and his pants getting too tight for him, but he decides to ignore it and make the moment last longer. Moments like these are becoming rarer and they have to enjoy every single opportunity they have. 

 

The taller man takes his time teasing him before he finally moves his lips to his abdomen, allowing his tongue to slide over it. He doesn’t waste time as he fumbles with his pants, undoing them and pulling them down. Sehyuk buries his fingers in his hair and pulls it, bringing him closer and begging for his swollen lips; he kisses him as he takes his underwear down, not minding at all that he is naked and exposed. 

 

“Are you going to make me tired so I can sleep well?” Sehyuk asks to him, laughing as Sangdo shushes him with his kisses.

 

“Of course, I told you I’m taking care of you now.” Sangdo answers and giggles low as he moves his hand to the middle of his legs, grabbing his cock firmly. It’s hard already and he starts pumping it, spreading the precum that is leaking from the tip all over his length. “You are going to sleep a full day after I’m done with you.” 

 

There’s something in his voice that turns him on; maybe it’s the words he uses, or perhaps is just the tone itself, but it’s enough to make Sehyuk cry out in necessity, in desire. His eyes fall closed as Sangdo leans down and runs his tongue over the velvety head, swirling it around. A deep moan escapes from his throat when Sangdo does that, and he grips the sheet hard, pulling it when Sangdo wraps his lips around his cock.

 

Incoherent words leaves his mouth as Sangdo starts bobbing his head, sucking him slowly, his tongue tracing the veins of his member, pressing it firmly as he hollows his cheeks. It’s completely fascinating the way Sehyuk melts under his touches, giving himself completely to Sangdo, silently telling him  _ ‘i’m yours, you can do whatever you want to me’ _ , and Sangdo loves to be in control, to be the one causing Sehyuk pleasure, to be the one who transforms him into a total mess. 

 

It doesn’t take long until Sehyuk is about to come, and Sangdo knows the signs already; his muscles are tensing up, he’s breathing heavily and he is writhing in the mattress. Sangdo thinks for a whole second, pondering whether he should make him come or not, and in the end he decides to pull away, earning a whine from him. It’s cute, though, and Sangdo kisses the pout in his mouth. 

 

Obviously, Sangdo’s pants are bothering him right now, and he takes them off, along with his boxers, sighing in relief when his hard cock is free from its restraints. As Sehyuk pulls him closer and kisses him lewdly, he feels his hand pump his shaft, making him moan in his mouth, loving how certain and strong Sehyuk’s grip is around the warm flesh. He loves to know he is the reason for him to be like this, that just by pleasing him he is that hard, and he keeps stroking him, muffling his noises with his lips. 

 

Eventually, Sangdo pulls away, not wanting to come yet, and he kisses Sehyuk harshly before fetching a bottle from the nightstand. He sits down on the bed, dripping the cold liquid in his digits and smiling when Sehyuk spreads his legs to him. He is careful as he pushes one finger inside, taking his time as he doesn’t want to hurt Sehyuk.

 

Indeed, Sangdo doesn’t want to cause him any unnecessary pain. He’s already been skipping meals because he is always busy, and he’s also practicing hard, forcing himself to sleep two hours per night. Of course his body would complain some time, and it happened when they were at the practice room, when his legs started trembling and he fell unconscious on the floor. All the members were worried about him, and they were forbidden of visiting him in order not to ruin their focus in the upcoming comeback. Not that it helped, though, since they only could think about how Sehyuk was doing. 

 

Pressing a second finger inside, Sangdo leans down to kiss him, wanting to forget all his worries for a second. Sehyuk puts his mind at ease every time they are intimate and he kisses his pain away as he starts spreading his digits inside him, forcing his inside walls to stretch, preparing him. Sehyuk only whines in the third finger, since it’s the one which stretches him wider, and he feels the familiar burn. 

 

“Shh.” Sangdo coos, nibbling his earlobe and slowly moving his fingers inside him. He drags his lips all over his neck, knowing how sensitive he is, and he is glad it distracts him from the light pain he is feeling. 

 

As if he’s made of porcelain, Sangdo takes extra care with him, knowing he might be a bit weak yet, and he pulls his fingers of him, wiping them on the sheets. He smirks when he confirms that Sehyuk is already a mess, panting hard, his hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks ruddy. It’s such a beautiful scene, Sangdo thinks, it’s in fact one of his favorite images. 

 

Sharing wet, clumsy kisses, Sangdo lines up to his entrance, groaning low as he enters him, feeling how tight he is, how warm he is, how his body is trying to expel him and yet accept him inside. Sehyuk is also soft, and he allows him to bite his lips as he buries himself deep inside him. 

 

“F-Fuck… Sangdo…” Sehyuk cries out in both pain and pleasure and God, how he misses that, misses the feeling of being full, of being connected to his boyfriend. He wraps his arms around his neck, keeping him close, and moans when he feels Sangdo starting to thrust his hips.

 

“Sehyuk” Sangdo breathes out, speeding up his movements when Sehyuk’s body finally gets used to it, it feels perfect, the way his inner walls keep smashing his cock, causing him to groan in pleasure. “Love… you feel so good”

 

The intimacy of the moment makes Sehyuk’s heart flutter and he keeps searching for his mouth, being greedy and wanting to have Sangdo all for him, aiming to become one with him as their heart beats in unison. They have been dating since debut and even though Sehyuk never believe in soul mates, he is sure he has found his pair. He is also positive that he is the only one who can complete him perfectly, the only one that can make him feel at peace, feel as though they are made to each other. 

 

Sangdo knows his body like a map and when he angles his hips, he easily hits his special spot, causing him to tremble and clench around him. Sehyuk’s cock is hard and dripping wet as he fucks him, and he keeps crying out Sangdo’s name like a mantra, the erotic noises of their act are like a song, their love melody. He is getting close, he can feel it, and Sangdo doesn’t waste a second, grabbing his member and closing his hand around it, stroking it as fast as he slams inside him. 

 

“Come for me, baby.” Sangdo commands, kissing him deeply, passionately, and hitting his prostate with a hard thrust, earning a loud moan from him. Sehyuk’s sees stars as he comes, spilling his seed over his hand and his own stomach. It feels amazing, everything stops for a second as Sehyuk climaxes, and all his worries, his pain, his troubles seem to vanish away as he orgasms. Sangdo follows him right after, coming inside him, filling him with his cum, holding him close as though they can become one. 

 

Unfortunately, soon enough, they are nothing but a panting mess and Sangdo lays down beside him, pulling him into his arms, trying to recover his breath. He keeps caressing his arm, rubbing his skin in a faint attempt to warm him up, even though he knows Sehyuk is not shivering due to the cold. 

 

“I love you so much.” Sangdo confesses, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. “I hate to see you in pain. I hate when you have to go to the hospital because of stress and exhaustion. I hate it.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sehyuk mutters, pulling away a little so he can look at his eyes. Sangdo can see he is tired, overworked from being the leader, and yet there is nothing he can do to soothe his burden, besides trying to kiss his fatigue away. “The managers told me everything needs to be perfect, but it’s not good if I keep collapsing every now and then.” 

 

“That’s right.” Sangdo hums softly. “The boys are doing fine, Sehyuk. You don’t need to worry yourself so much. You have me as well, don’t be afraid to ask my help sometimes.” 

 

Quietly, Sehyuk nods in agreement. He had learned a lesson after spending four nights alone in the hospital, after feeling his head so light that he thought he felt like floating. He doesn’t like seeing the members worried about him, and he hated when Sangdo told him Hansol was crying in distress. 

 

Silent promises are exchanged between the two lovers and Sehyuk feels tired, though it’s okay, because he’s with Sangdo. Feeling safe in his embrace, he allows himself to fall asleep, and for the first time in a while, he doesn’t think about their schedules or about what he should do to help Taeyang’s difficult in the new choreography. Lulled by Sangdo’s smooth voice, Sehyuk dreams about the boy with the sun kissed skin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! i hope you liked <3  
> please tell me your thoughts about it <3


End file.
